Apparently Opposites Attract
by siri's girl
Summary: Apparently Muggles weren't wrong Opposites Attract. Sequel to Complete Opposites. Now that Voldies gone our famous four are going across many challenges. Work, love, Weddings, Babies, and possibly a new dark lord? OFF HOLD!
1. Life

A/n the long awaited sequel. Sorry it took me so long I was working on my other story. Click on my profile to read it. Oh and I have a new Sn, Moonfaerie89 and a new email address Moondragon892@hotmail.com. I finally have msn and no more aol. Disclaimer: Only one but bear with me: I own but the obvious. The summer flew by and everything was hectic. Ginny and Draco had finally announced that they were going out, much to her family's surprise. Seamus and Gwen we're still going as were Ron and Kelin, and Harry and Hermione. Keanna and Charlie were still 'just friends'. Life in the wizarding world was buzzing. After all four teenage kids had saved them, they were in shock. The Daily Prophet had their pictures on the front page for weeks. Some were not as thrilled though; many magazines tried to dig up dirt on the famous four and even used the chamber of secrets against Ginny. That reporter came back to work the next day with many curses on him and a black eye courtesy of Draco. Not that I need to say but everything was going well for the four. "Oh my god," Ginny's amber eyes widened as she looked around her and Keanna's new apartment. The living room was decorated in different shades of blue and styled much like the Gryffindor common room; centering around a large fireplace.  
"Gin, come look at this kitchen!" Recently Ginny learned that Keanna loved to cook and it was obvious that she would spend a lot of time in there. The kitchen's main color was white but it had a dark red boarder. Keanna stood in the middle of the kitchen, her curly brown hair falling in a thick braid down her back. She grinned and twirled around, her skirt flowing around her.  
"It's gorgeous, Kean" Ginny then entered her room and gasped. The carpet was a lilac color and the canopy bed was draped in white silk. A wardrobe stood off the corner and a vanity was near by. It looked like a room out of a fantasy book.  
"Nice room mines the same but it's a baby blue carpet," Keanna said plopping on the bed. "What time is everyone coming over?" Tonight Ginny's entire family, Seamus and Gwen, the wonder trio, and Draco were coming for dinner. It was her mum's sad idea of a house warming.  
"Seven," Ginny took a handful miniature boxes out of her pocket. She made them their original size and started to unpack while Keanna ran to the store. Ginny hung all her new clothes in her wardrobe and took a quick shower. She emerged to see Keanna bustling around the kitchen cooking dinner. Ginny's auburn hair was in waves to her back. She wore a green top that hugged her torso and a black ankle length skirt. Keanna had an apron over her dark blue turtle neck and jeans. Her hair was still in its braid but wisps of her chestnut locks framed her face. Ginny laughed the new kitchen was a mess and Keanna had a streak of flower on her face.  
"Having fun?" Ginny asked leaning on the door frame.  
Glaring Keanna responded "Go and set up in the living room, light the fire and such." Ginny knew Keanna wanted everything to be perfect, she always did when her family was coming over.  
"Going," Keanna laid the bread out on the table as the buzzer for the chicken went off the same time the door bell rang.  
"Ginny, get the door!" Keanna yelled pulling the chicken from the oven.  
"Hey Ginny," Seamus said, Gwen on his arm. Though the two had only been dating for a short time, Gwen had become one of the gang.  
"Hey Seam, Gwen," Ginny opened the door wider seeing her entire family in the hall. "Oh, come in," Everybody ushered in, smiles on their faces.  
"Where's Keanna?" Seamus asked looking around.  
"Our little cook is in the kitchen,"  
"No I'm here," Keanna said entering the living room, taking off her apron as she did so. She smiled and caught her refection in the mirror. Her had flew to wipe the flour off as she glared at the laughing red head.  
"Hey Kean," Seamus said pulling her into a friendly hug.  
"Seamus, how ya doing?"  
"Great!"  
"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked noticing her boyfriend, shivers shot up her spine when she thought of him of her boyfriend, was no where in sight.  
"Him and Charlie are on their way," Gwen said pushing her blonde locks over her shoulder.  
"Charlie's coming? I thought he was in Romania," Keanna said biting her lip, franticly fixing her hair.  
"Calm down, Hun, you look fine," Gwen said a playful smile on her face.  
"We're here," Charlie announced as him and Draco entered the apartment. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kelin and his parents were sitting on the couch talking while Fred, George, Percy, and a now pregnant Penelope were standing and talking. His eyes shifted as he saw his little sister, Seamus, Gwen, and Keanna standing by the kitchen. Keanna laughed at something before her eyes met his. She smiled shyly and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Draco," Ginny breathed, as he strutted into the door. His blonde hair was spiked and his grey eyes sparkled. She walked over to him and kissed him sweetly, not caring that her entire family was watching. For all she cared they could tape it and show it to the world.  
"Hey Love," He whispered into her hair before they stepped away from each other.  
"Dinner," Keanna yelled as they all entered the dinning room Keanna had added magically. (A/n the seating is much like at the burrow, from left to right Arthur, Molly, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kelin, Fred, George. Other side (across from Arthur) Percy, Penelope, Gwen, Seamus, Keanna, Charlie, Ginny, and Draco.)  
"Keanna how is your job at the Ministry job working out?" Charlie asked leaning a little closer to her.  
"Great so far, it's a ton of fun," Keanna replied as the two started up a conversation, their shoulders brushing against another.  
"Ginny what do you do at work?" Kelin asked tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"A lot of stuff, mainly D.A.D.A. stuff and such," She tried not to laugh as Draco's hand found its way to her thigh.  
"Oh, well that's interesting," Ron said before turning back to Harry.  
"Ron, we're at your sister's house! Try and pay a little more attention to her,"  
"I'm sorry, baby. It's just hard to think of her as all grown up, she's still so immature!" Ron said his arm snaking around her waist (a/n It's thundering out, sorry I had some desire to tell you that).  
"She's not immature, Ron. You haven't hung out with her for years," Kelin pointed out her voice calm.  
"Maybe not," He leaned in and kissed her lovingly.  
"Bye Keanna," Charlie said as he put on his jacket. Everyone but himself, Seamus and Gwen, and Draco had left.  
"G'night, Char," He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers up both their spines.  
"Night Love," Draco said before kissing Ginny passionately.  
"Night,"  
Keanna and Ginny bid each other good night and both collapsed into their beds, smiles on their faces.  
Ginny threw on a pair of muggle jeans and a blue top. She put her hair up in a ponytail before exiting her room. Keanna had already left for work at the charms department for the ministry. Ginny grabbed the keys to her dark green jeep and headed out of her apartment. She drove down the road, humming to the muggle music Keanna had given her. The red head parked the car in front of The Leaky Cauldron.  
"Morning Tom," Ginny said to the man she had befriended over the past few months.  
"Virginia, off to work?" he asked while making her usual. A vanilla cream muggle frosty thing that she had taken a liking too (An I know what it's called but I can't spell it for the life of me).  
"As always," she paid quickly and headed into Diagon Ally. She stepped into the familiar telephone booth and was soon in the Ministry of Magic.  
"Morning Ms. Weasley," Lila Garner was Ginny's private secretary. She had attended Hogwarts with the four, only she was in Ravenclaw.  
"Ginny, Lilia, and how many times have I told you now. I'm not my mum," Though when she said this a smile was on her face.  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Oh, Fudge left an owl on your desk and you are supposed to do another interview a few days from now,"  
"Another one, God," Ginny entered her office and set her back on the floor and her drink on the desk. She opened the letter. Weasley,  
We are in shortage of Aurors and we suspect a death eater 'nest' a few minutes from your office. Since you are the most qualified we would like you to go and check it out. We realize this is rare but our other workers are trying to secure America, India, Hogsmede, Hogwarts, France, and Italy where death eaters are revolting.  
Fudge  
Ginny rolled her eyes, shortages of Aurors my but. Fudge was still holding a slight grudge that four kids years younger than him had defeated Voldie.  
'You should take Seamus, Keanna, and Draco to be sure,' a voice said from the back of her head.  
'No I'll be fine, nothing will happen, nothing at all,' she grabbed her cloak and headed out of her office.  
  
A/n hope you liked it. Next chapter up as soon as I have time. 


	2. The Pure One, The Charmer, The Dragon, a...

A/n sorry this took me so long, I was working on my other story, and my friend Becky (I talk about her sometimes) got in a car accident (she's okay) and had to leave for camp, all summer so I miss talking to her a little. We promised to mail each other the next chapter of our stories though. Thanks to my reviewers and I just wanted to tell you all I'm going to Washington tomorrow then LBI as soon as I get back. I think I only have one day in between. Anyway Thanks to my reviewers I appreciate them

Now here we go:

Ginny made her way along the street, searching for the death eater hideout. She came to an abandoned building and rolled her amber eyes. 'Now really, of all places, you'd think death eaters had more class go knows Voldie did,' she thought pushing the paint chipped door open, she gasped as it fell off its hinges. It was empty inside, she figured they had been given a heads up that she was coming. She carefully walked into the dust covered room, careful of the floor which looked ready to fall threw at any moment. She let another gasp escape as she caught sight of a muggle woman she had seen walking the streets every day. The girl was beaten, her face unrecognizable, Ginny only knew it was her by the clothes. Her face was the sickening white Ginny hoped never to see, the white of death. The red head bent down and gingerly checked for a pulse only to find none. She looked up, a look of pure disgust on her face. And there written on the wall, in the girl's blood was:

The time has passed

Months flown by

Little did you know

My father and I

Came up with a plan

To take out 

The charmer

The pure one

The dragon

And the Supplanter

So beware

For I will come

When day becomes night

And it's dark when it should be light

Your loved ones will die

And I will avenge 

My father's death

Voldemort had a child. The thought struck her like a ton of bricks. This didn't make sense; she was chosen to bear the heir. He must have had a child when he was good. Ginny looked at the writing again and visibly shuddered. She didn't understand. The charmer, the pure one, the dragon, and the Supplanter: who were they? She copied the poem down and told Fudge everything. He excused the four from work and put them on this case; if they defeated Voldemort they could defeat his child.  

Keanna burst the library of Malfoy Manner, carrying four cups of coffee and a black bag. 

"Hey, do we know what we're up against?" Keanna asked plopping onto one of the seats. The library was huge containing books on every subject. Only Ginny knew what was going on but she had relied that information to Seamus and Draco but Keanna was just arriving. 

"Voldemort's kid," Seamus said watching in amusement as Keanna fell off her chair.

"His what?" she croaked out, managing to get off the floor.

        "Kid, Kean, he had a kid. Apparently he either didn't know or found out to late or something. Maybe it was when he was good. I went to go check out this death eater sight," Draco interrupted with a "BY YOURSELF" but Ginny glared at him "And in the building was a dead girl and in her blood this was written." She handed Keanna the paper on which the warning was written. Keanna read it over five times and sighed.

        "Okay, I don't mean to take charge here but I think I know what to do," everyone nodded "I say one of us looks up stuff on Voldie's school days," Seamus raised his hand. "Okay one of us looks up on prophesies about these people," Ginny nodded " I'll try and figure out who they are and Draco why don't you look threw your fathers things, files and such see if you can find anything." 

        The four set to work, finishing the coffees off in an hour's time. 

        "I need more coffee I'm about to fall asleep," Keanna whined as she continued looking on her laptop.

        "Want me to call Charlie and Gwen to run food runs and such for us?" Ginny said, using a teasing voice for Charlie's name. Keanna didn't notice. She just blushed and started biting her lip.

        "I'll go call, we need food anyway and none of can leave." Ginny said as she went to call her brother and friends girlfriend. 

        "Hey All, coffee," Charlie said entering the library. He let out a laugh. Ginny was surrounded in a fortress of books, Seamus was going between five book at once, Draco was lying on the floor a thousand papers around him, and Keanna was sitting at a table her lap top open and biting her bottom lip.

        "Coffee thank god," Keanna said taking hers and taking a sip before leaning back and closing her eyes, letting out a sigh. 

        "Is it good?" He asked watching her. Her eyes flickered open when she realized he was watching her.

        "Very thanks," she smiled and turned to the others "Find anything yet?" they all shook their heads, no.

        "So how's work at the charms department?" Charlie asked surprised by the realization then grin that came over her face.

        "Oh Charlie I think I've just fallen in love with you," she jumped up and hugged the very confused boy. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "Charms department, Charmer!" she sat back down and started typing away.

        "Babynames.com? Thinking about kids already?" Ginny asked.

        "Look Genius, Virginia means Pure. The pure one." She started typing again this time she put in Seamus. "Seamus is a spin off from the name James, hmmm," She typed James and came up with Supplanter. "Supplanter and Draco means Dragon. It's us!" 

A/n I know Fudge automatically assigned them this but I was too lazy to put in a whole fight scene and I have to get this up by the end of tonight. Wish you all the best; be back from my trip(s) soon.

Rhi 


	3. Reactions, Dinner, An upset Charlie, and...

A/n  Thanks to my reviewers. Nothing else much to say but enjoy.  

Now most groups would scream and run around in circles like a chicken without a head, not our friends though, never them. 

"Voldie's kid wants to kill us. Am I supposed to be surprised?" Draco asked moving to sit at the large table Keanna was at.

          "Shocked," Ginny added

          "Phased in the least," Seamus too moved to the table.

          "Yeah right," Keanna and Ginny said at once. 

          "Another day in the office, eh?" Charlie said, looking around at the four. He couldn't believe how much Ginny, his little Ginny the girl who would be jumping on his bed every Christmas just so he would come downstairs with her, was so grown up. He knew his parents and brothers, especially Ron, didn't see it. After she and her group saved the world they still treated her like the four year old she once was. Draco, Seamus, Ginny, and Keanna were far from young. They proved that every second of every minute of every day of every week of every year. They were very much grown up. 

          "Yup, hopefully Ginny won't be used as bait this time," Keanna said, shivering slightly remembering her best friend after the battle.

          "From your mouth to God's ears," Ginny said as she to joined the table. Keanna sent a quick email to Dumbledore explaining everything and took another sip of her coffee.

          "How do you like that?" Ginny asked, watching her friend.

          "Like it? Who said I liked it? Nasty stuff but only thing that keeps me from falling asleep," 

          "You've got mail," the computer said, blinking. Keanna quickly read through it and relied the information to the others. 

          "He wants us to…train." Keanna said, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Live life as normally as possible, and meet me every Tuesday and Thursday in Hogsmede. Train?" 

          "Yeah as in athletical actions. To help you build something up," Draco said, running a hand threw his hair.

          "I know what train means! What are we going to train,"

          "We'll have to wait and see. Why don't we all go to bed and the entire gang can meet up for dinner tomorrow," Seamus suggested.

          "Good Plan,"

          Ginny was about to follow the others out when Draco's warm arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into him, allowing him to smell her auburn hair. 

          "Another evil, do we ever get a break?" she whispered but Draco simply smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. A soft kiss was planted on her lips. She greedily returned it. Every one of their kisses was like the first, wonderful. Virginia Annabelle Weasley was in love.

            Ginny woke up around one the next day. Keanna was at the kitchen table, a tea mug in one hand and the daily prophet in the other. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she wore a robe and her pajamas.

          "Morning Sleepyhead, I've been up for an hour," she said without even looking up. 

          "Hmmm, we were up until three in the morning," Ginny poured herself a cup of tea. "Where's the milk?" she asked looking in the fridge. 

          "On the table, hun. Are you sure you had enough sleep? It's in plain sight," Keanna said putting down the paper.

          "I'm fine, a shower and I'll be just peachy," 

          "Okay, hurry though I want to take one two," Ginny entered the bathroom, which was decorated in greens, and turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped into the warm water. She allowed it to flow over her body, instantly relaxing her. She squirted her strawberry shampoo into her palm and massaged it into her hair. One rinse and shave later she stepped out of the shower and dressed in sweat pants and a large tee shirt. 

          Keanna took her shower and Ginny started to clean the house. Once all the clothes were in the laundry Keanna appeared in similar clothes to Ginny. The two finished cleaning when an owl appeared, bearing a note from Seamus that told them to meet the gang in the muggle world at seven. At six the two started getting ready. Ginny slipped into a black halter top dress that went to her knees and strappy sandals. Her hair was half down half up. Keanna was wearing an off the shoulders light blue top and a black mini skirt. Her hair was parted down the middle. 

          The two jumped into Keanna's jeep (which was in the street save the driveway) and set off to the group dinner.

          "Hey Gin, what was up with you and Draco yesterday? I looked back to find you two snogging,"

          "I think I'm in love with him," Ginny said looking out the car window.

          "Wow, love's a powerful word, Ginny. It's something you don't take lightly," Keanna responded, a calm look on her face. After a year in England her accent still hadn't faltered, she still sounded like she just came from the states.

           "I know, but that's just it I don't think I'm taking it lightly. I think I love Draco, the thing is I don't know if he loves me back."

          "How can he not? I've seen the way he looks at you," Keanna said, tucking her hair behind her ears as they parked the car.

          "I just don't know," Ginny stepped out of the jeep and closed the door. The two entered the restaurant and saw the group at a large table. Ginny sat next to Draco as Keanna took the seat in between Seamus and Charlie. 

          "Hey Kean, you okay? You're pondering," Seamus asked, leaning so he thought only she could hear him.

          "Ginny thinks she loves Draco," she whispered back.

          "I'm not surprised," He returned and looked at Gwen.

          "You love her don't you?" Keanna asked watching the blonde girl converse with Ginny.

          "Yeah," he got a glazed over look in his eyes which soon returned to normal when Keanna hugged him.

          " I want front seats at the wedding," she whispered in his ear before sitting back down and flashing him a smile. He smiled shyly back and turned to join the conversation. 

          "Keanna can I talk to you alone?" Charlie asked grabbing her hand and leading her outside. "What's up with you and Seamus? I thought that was over!"

          "What are you talking about?"

          "You two being all lovey dovey in there!"

          "We were not!"

          "Were too"

          "Not"

          "Too"

          "Not"

          "Too"          

          "I hugged him because he told me he loved Gwen."

          "And that smile, you always give me that smile…." His eyes locked on the ground.

          "I joked to him about a wedding."

          "Oh,"

          "You and Ginny…" she was cut off as he placed a firm kiss on her lips. After the initial shock Keanna responded, not aware that the others watched them from out the window. Ginny grinned and leaned a head on Draco's shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Even if a new dark lord was on the way, the six were happy. For now that is.   

           Morning came swiftly as Ginny rolled herself out of her bed. A small owl zoomed around the living room, tearing apart one of Keanna's books. A towel clad Keanna was standing yelling at the owl.

          "Pig," Ginny whispered as she pulled out her wand. The owl froze in mid air and landing in Keanna's open palm. (A/n for all you nasty minded people the towel is still held up). 

          "He was ripping up my only copy of Jane Eyre," Keanna said motioning to the book. The cover was slightly torn and some pages frayed but nothing irreparable. 

          "Did he leave a letter?" Ginny asked, sitting on the couch. She sat Indian style her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

          "Yeah," Keanna grabbed a letter from off the table, handed it to Ginny and went to go get changed. She emerged a few minutes later dressed and smiling. Ginny read over the letter and grinned.

          Ginny-

          I realize that things haven't been good between us since you blew up at us in the Great Hall last year –Ginny laughed here- but I thought you should be the first to know since you and Kelin are friends. We're getting married. The date is a month from now. A short engagement but we can't wait. Kelin wants you to be her maid of honor and Keanna to be a bride's mate. Your gang is invited, please owl me back.

Love,

Ron  

          "Ron's getting married," she stated as she wrote a quick reply on the back. 

          "Took them long enough," Keanna replied as she entered the kitchen. She started to make pancakes the muggle way, humming Mr. Big Stuff. 

          "It's in a month, I'm the maid of honor." Ginny said taking a seat at the kitchen table. She tucked her hair behind her ears and started reading the daily prophet. 

          "That's great," The brunette flipped over the pancakes. 

          "You're a brides mate,"

          "Wow, I didn't expect that. Kelin and I were never really close I mean we talked but still," 

          "You know you're happy,"

          "Of course," Keanna flipped the pancakes on a plate and grabbed the two of them tea mugs. It suddenly dawned on her that she was a witch and she waved her wand filling the cups with tea. 

          "Death eater attack last night," the two turned to see Seamus and Gwen at the door. They unlike Ginny were dressed. 

          "Oh God," Keanna said sitting down, biting her lip.

          "How many, Seamus," Ginny asked.

          "I don't," he started

          "How many, Seamus!" Ginny cut him off.

          "The Creevys, Longbottoms, and twenty muggles," he replied sadly.

          "No, oh god," Keanna said, putting her head in her hands. The three were close to Collin and Neville, not too close but close enough. Ginny had gone to a few dances with Neville and been the subject of many of Collins pictures. Keanna had tutored Neville and had helped Collin with his pictures.

          "That's what I said," Gwen sat down next to Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. 

          Keanna was crying into her hands, too many deaths.  "Where are the others?" she managed.

          "On their way," Seamus said, watching his two friends and girlfriend.

          "I'm going to go get dressed," She got up, tears falling silently as she entered her room. She quickly dressed and entered the living room where everyone was. Charlie and Draco had arrived. She ran and hugged Draco who hugged her back. 

          "It's okay, love" he whispered into her hair as she cried. He didn't really know the deceased but he did know that Ginny did. 

          "They shouldn't have died," Keanna whispered, tears falling onto the carpet. Charlie sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him crying into his chest.  Seamus and Gwen sat a similar way. 

          The funeral was held the next day and the six found themselves crowded in the cold cemetery.  Keanna was crying into Charlie, Ginny was leaning into Draco, and Seamus had his arm around Gwen. Hermione was crying as was Kelin and Ron and Harry looked deeply upset. The bodies of Neville and Parvatii Longbottom were lowered into the ground followed by Collin's and his wife Amy's. The wind blew and a passerby would have cried upon seeing the funeral and the six people who lived this constantly. Death, Pain, Happiness, Love, Life. 

A/n How sad, I practically cried when I wrote the last line, but it states the truth. Next chapter up ASAP. I'll start it as soon as I finish typing this.

Rhi 


	4. Powers

A/n I just finished the chapter before this and posted it. Anyway I don't think the one before this was two good but I'm going to try harder.

After the funeral the six were a little shaken. Every day someone else died and they knew a lot of them. Kelin, though still upset, had moved on with wedding plans saying all the way that they couldn't back out of this. The wedding would be held at the same place Percy's was, outside the house. 

          "Keanna, I'm worried," Ginny said walking into her best friends room. Keanna was sitting on the bed, flipping threw a photo album.

          "Me two. Why don't you go sketch, you haven't for the longest time,"

          "Worth a try," she settled herself in front of the fire and started to sketch. She lost herself in the picture and gasped when she saw what she had drawn. It was Hogwarts, torn down. The towers were in shambles and bodies were littered everywhere, including her own. She got up quickly and tore out the page, owling it to Dumbledore along with a note. His reply was simply, you'll find out at training tomorrow. Ginny fell asleep, dreaming of that horrid picture.

          "I bet you're all wondering why you're here," Dumbledore said to the four in front of him.

          "That's a given," Draco whispered.

          "Ginny, you drew something last night, tell the others what you drew,"

          Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "I was in a sort of trance, I drew Hogwarts –the others didn't think this two bad-  destroyed. People were dead, including me," she said, looking at the ground.

          Draco hugged her, Keanna looked shocked, and Seamus was fidgety. 

          "Virginia, you possess the power to tell the future in drawings. –They all looked horrified- You were given this to help them not come true –they sighed-."

          "So I predict the future threw pictures," Ginny replied. 

          "That's not it, you focus and draw something and it could come to life,"

          "Wow," Keanna said, sitting Indian style on the large blue gymnastics rug. 

          "Then why are the rest of us here?" Seamus asked, taking a seat next to Keanna.

          "I'll start with you then Seamus. Have you ever willed something to happen? –Seamus nodded-  It's called Hermonany. If you want something bad enough it will happen,"

          "So I could end all evil just by wanting it?"

          "Not exactly, it has to be a material object. A dagger or piece of parchment. Like Ginny only material,"   

          "Well that's a bit of a bummer," Seamus replied.

          "Draco, you have a strange attachment to animals, am I right? –Draco nodded- You can speak with them, ask them to help our side,"

          "What about me, Professor," Keanna asked quietly. Dumbledore simply pulled out a small dagger and threw it at Keanna before anyone could stop him. Ginny gasped.

It got closer…

Closer…

Closer….

Ginny was waiting for her friend to die

And then…

She caught it.

          "Holy Crap," Keanna said, looking at the knife in her hand.

          "You're a Gameran, they're very rare but you have extraordinary abilities to fight. You can also levitate…" he was cut off by Draco.

          "You just threw a bloody knife at her head!"

          "Nice observation, Sweetie" Ginny said, smiling. 

          "Why don't we start," Dumbledore suggested.  "Keanna why don't you go to the gym two streets down, I want you to start up a kick boxing class. Draco you and Ginny go to the magical animal zoo. Ginny you take a sketchpad and try and create something, Draco try and communicate with the animals. Seamus go to the park, will stuff to happen," 

          The six headed their ways and went to begin their new training. Little did they know how well they do might determine life or death.

A/n Like? I don't know really. Maybe I should just stop….tell me please. How I got the power ideas I don't have a clue. I think I'm going to go back and read my story over…

Rhi 


	5. Training

A/n It's been I while since I updated: I had a major case of writers block. But I am officially alone in my town now (friend wise I mean) so I'll have a lot more time. I'm working on this story, L.L.R., and another one which I haven't posted which is about my own imaginary world. Thanks so much for all the reviews and please excuse all the mistakes, its 11 at night and I haven't slept in a day or two.  
".then you'll never guess what he did: He threw a knife at my head." The spunky American brunette was on her cell phone with her almost boyfriend on her way to her training session.  
"HE WHAT! HOW DARE THE OLD FOOL!!! THROW A KNIFE AT MY GIRLFRIEND, I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Charlie bellowed into the phone. Keanna's eyes widened.  
"A) Calm down B) I'm fine C) since when am I your girlfriend," she said, leaning against the wall of the gym, a slight smile on her features.  
"I.uh." he stuttered "Um.are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm peachy, can I continue?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well it turns out I'm a super fighter or something, it's kind of weird. I mean I thought magic was enough but now this.it seems like it should go to someone special."  
"You are special, Love, very," Keanna grinned at the word Love remembering Draco and the truth potion.  
"Thanks we're going clubbing tonight, you coming,"  
"Yup, pick you up at eight?"  
"I'll be waiting."  
"See you then,"  
"Bye, Char," she snapped her phone shut and strolled into the gym, a smile on her face and a spring in her step.  
Ginny was sitting on a bench in front of a cage holding four lions. Draco was standing by the cage conversing rather shakily with a male lion by the common name of Simba. The red head was sketching an elaborate collar for the female lion, Lana, she had taken a liking too.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Draco asked Simba, his stormy grey eyes never leaving the drawing girl.  
'You've got it bad, Draco my friend,' Simba purred.  
"Got what bad?" His eyes left Ginny and rested on the lion.  
'You love her,'  
"Humph, love. What's love?" Ginny looked up and smiled at him before continuing working.  
'You have much to learn, Draco. Love is when you would give your life for someone. Love is when you feel empty when they're not around. Love is when you feel like you've never been happier when they are. Love is when you don't know if you should smile when with them because they're your friend or if you should cry because that's all they'll ever be. Love is when your stomach does flip flops when they walk into the room. Love is when you want to hold them. Love is when you have to kiss them. Love is when all the pain goes away when them smile. Love is when you fight for them or even better when you fight next to them. Love is a simple hand hold or when two people look at each other. That's love.'  
"Good god, I'm in love," he whispered before adding "I didn't know lions were this smart,"  
'As I said before, you have much to learn,' Draco lifted his eyebrows as Simba winked at him before going to talk to Lana.  
"Love," he murmured before heading towards Ginny. "Who would have thought,"  
Seamus sat in the park, willing a young boy to catch the ball his father threw at him. His cell phone (something Keanna had picked up for him) rang and he sighed, picking it up.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey Seamus, its Charlie,"  
"Oh, Hi Charlie, what's up?"  
"Are you coming clubbing tonight?"  
"Yup, Gwen's coming too,"  
"Okay, Ron asked me to call and see if you two were coming to the wedding,"  
"Ron cares?"  
"Kelin was in the back ground,"  
"Yeah we're coming,"  
"Good,"  
"See you tonight,"  
"Bye," Seamus hung up the phone and groaned. Charlie still didn't like him mainly because of his year long crush on Keanna. He didn't love Keanna though, his heart belonged to the gentle blonde with the cornflower blue eyes and a smile to melt your heart.  
A/n Yet again sorry this took so long. More with Voldie's kid soon.  
Next Chapter: Clubbing  
Next, Next Chapter: The wedding  
Next, Next, Next Chapter: A shocking surprise. Rhi 


	6. The World Can Wait

Ginny cocked her head slightly, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her long red hair was piled on top of her head and her pale skin glimmered in the dim light of the club bathroom. She had a minimal amount of make up on; knowing the majority of it would run when she was dancing. The gang had been at the club for about two hours now, dancing and drinking and just having fun trying to ignore the darkness on the horizon. For Virginia Weasley, there was always darkness on the horizon. It was a written rule or something. Whenever things got good, another apocalypse struck. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the toilet flushed and Keanna came out. She had insisted on wearing her dark hair down, allowing it to tumble down her shoulders. Her eyes glowed with excitement as she washed her hands.

"Ready?" The red-haired witch grinned and followed her friend out.

"Ello, luv," Ginny smiled and leaned back in Draco's arms, swaying softly to the music. Her eyes drifted to Keanna and Seamus, but of who looked content in their lovers' arms.

"I want to go to the beach," She stated randomly causing Draco to laugh.

"Why?" He questioned in between bursts of laughter.

"Because, its calm at the beach. The world isn't like this at the beach," She gestured to the club, but the blonde knew she meant their world. Muggles had it easy, they were clueless to the entire aspect of magic and all the problems that came with it.

"I'll take you to the beach,"

"When?" Draco smiled at the look of little kid innocence on her face.

"Soon," He promised, breathing in the scent of her hair and swaying.

"What do ya'll want to drink?" Keanna asked, regretting having to break up the soon to be snog session.

"Scotch on the rocks," Draco replied, knowing perfectly well that he wasn't old enough but that the American had her ways.

"Whiskey," Ginny answered, causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow at her. "What I'm Irish," She shrugged, using her heritage as an excuse. She slammed her shot once Keanna had handed it to her.

"Watch it, sis, you get smashed and I'm telling mom," Charlie joked, taking a sip of his own whiskey. Keanna laughed, a little tipsy from her martini, and slapped his arm playfully.

"Let's dance," She dragged the red haired man onto the dance floor with her, still carrying her drink in one hand.

"They're insane," Seamus stated, taking Gwen's hand into his own.

"And we're not?" Ginny allowed a little smirk, thanks to Draco, to settle over her face at Gwen's response. She might be tiny, but she had spunk.

"Good point," And the four sat in content silence, laughing randomly at something Keanna did on the dance floor and taking sips of their drinks. The world would have to wait until the morning. For now, all that mattered was who was going to drive home if they were all smashed.

A/n: I updated!! I read all the reviews again and felt so bad…so I updated. And it will be a regular thing! I PROMISE!! If your interested- I write Angel and Buffy fics on the pen name: Passionatedarkness. Check it out and review!!

-Rhi


End file.
